


Родителей не существует

by Kollega



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все на свете - программные коды. Даже живые существа. Даже родители.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родителей не существует

— Это было плохой идеей, — сказал папа, — подарить Кевину цыпленка на Пасху. Ты посмотри, что он сделал с ним!

Мама прижала ладонь ко рту. Выпотрошенный, разодранный на куски трупик красноречиво молчал на столе. Сквозь желтый пух просвечивала кожица.

— Ты, кажется, предлагала подарить ему котенка? — папа говорил все громче. — Забыла, как он за пять минут умудрился в кашу раздавить крольчонка на детском празднике?! Наш сын ненормальный, ты понимаешь это? Ненормальный!!!

Мама шикнула и опасливо оглянулась.

— Тише, Кевин услышит, и...

— Услышит, и пусть! Меня бы за такое... с меня бы отец шкуру спустил! А знаешь, что он сказал мне? Что цыпленка не существует! Его в психушку надо сдать! Это все ваша порченая семейка виновата, взять хоть твоего брата-наркомана...

— Перестань говорить о моем брате! — заверещала мама, и в этот момент раздался звонок. Родители умолкли. Звонили в дверь, но Кевин, который не спал и следил за спором родителей через дверную щель, услышал и другой звук: тихое мурлыканье телефона. Не было никаких сомнений: именно он должен ответить.

— Убегай. Быстро, — раздался в трубке низкий, мелодичный женский голос. — И отвечай на звонки, они приведут тебя, куда надо.

Кевин повесил трубку. Да. Бежать. Прямо сейчас. Там, за дверью, было что-то ужасное. Оно пришло за ним... оттуда.

— Добрый вечер, мэм, сэр, — сказал за стеной незнакомый мужчина. — Я представляю Департамент коррекции поведения и реабилитации. Поступили сведения...

Кевин уже открывал окно. Там пожарная лестница, можно легко спуститься, а сейчас почти лето, даже в пижаме будет не холодно.

— … Моя фамилия? Смит. Мистер Смит, — отчетливо произнес незнакомец. По ушам ударили два громких металлических хлопка, а потом упало что-то тяжелое. Но Кевин уже спускался по лестнице, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по металлическим перекладинам. Он спешил. Внизу, в автомате на углу, надрывался звонок.

Нужно было взять трубку.


End file.
